


Вроде бы все отлично

by Andrevery



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-30
Updated: 2018-09-30
Packaged: 2019-07-20 16:36:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 97
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16141214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andrevery/pseuds/Andrevery
Summary: Вроде бы завтра лучше,Вроде бы завтра отдых,Вроде бы просто уставший,Вроде бы просто холод,





	Вроде бы все отлично

Вроде бы все отлично,  
Вроде бы все спокойно,  
Вроде бы я приличный,  
Вроде бы я благородный,  
Вроде бы дел немного,  
Вроде бы дел хватает,  
Вроде бы нет кого-то,  
Вроде бы нет желанья,  
Вроде бы я счастливый,  
Вроде бы я справляюсь,  
Вроде бы день тоскливый,  
Вроде бы день отравлен,  
Вроде бы завтра лучше,  
Вроде бы завтра отдых,  
Вроде бы просто уставший,  
Вроде бы просто холод,  
Вроде бы это октябрь,  
Вроде бы это нормально,  
Вроде бы кто-то подскажет,  
Вроде бы кто-то подставил,  
Вроде бы хочется что-то,  
Вроде бы хочется скрыться,  
Вроде бы жизнь под контролем,  
Вроде бы жизнь запылилась.


End file.
